Stolen Heart
by Baby-bubbles
Summary: What if the story that people thought was true wasn’t. What if Ginny loved Tom Riddle and he felt the same way about her. Well this is my story to prove another.


A/N: What if the only person who cared about Ginny was the one taking her life away. What if there was another side to Tom Riddle and what happened in the Chamber. Well this is a fic that I created to tell just that...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people...  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stood in the hall looking at her bloodstained robes and the writing on the wall that she had just written. She began to cry. She was writing her last message that any one would ever see.  
  
Ginny sat there for a while hoping someone would come rescue her from her pain. She listened for the footsteps that would never come. She looked down at her bloody hands. How did she get herself into this mess?  
  
Ginny listened to the rain falling on the ground out side. She tried to figure out why she was doing this anyways, and her thoughts went to one thought. Tom Riddle. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a face of the one she had been writing to for the past year. She didn't really know him but felt that she had to go with him.  
  
"Come Ginny, it's time to go." He said.  
  
Ginny looked around her searching for someone to come take her away, but then bowed her head and followed the older boy that was standing in front of her.  
  
Tom took Ginny to the bathroom and whispered something to the facet. The sinks moved apart and a hole appeared.  
  
"Go Gin, you first." Tom said pointing to the hole.  
  
"But the.. the monster it could hurt me." Ginny gulped.  
  
"No, it would never hurt you, not unless I told it to, and that will never be." Tom said moving towards her and staring into her eyes.  
  
Ginny looked up into the older boy's eyes. There was something about him, that made her turn and flip and make her insides cry out for him.  
  
"Yes, of course." Ginny said stepping closer to the hole and jumping down it.  
  
She landed with a thump. She waited for Tom to come down. Tom came flying down and landed beside her.  
  
As they walked beside each other, Ginny felt her limbs getting weak. Not weak with pain but weak with love. Tom looked down at her.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"no, I am not." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well maybe this will cheer you up." Tom leaned down and kissed her lips. Ginny, a bit surprised that an older guy was kissing her, kissed him back. He had truly stolen her heart and she could do nothing about it.  
  
"Ginny, we shall live here with each other forever." Tom said.  
  
"What about the Basilisk?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It only comes when it is called." Tom replied.  
  
Tom heard a noise from the tunnel behind them.  
  
"Quick Ginny lied down and pretend you are sleeping, hold this." He handed her his diary.  
  
Ginny lied down and acted like she was sleeping. She felt Tom move away from her and into the shadows. She felt someone run up to her.  
  
"Ginny!" it was Harry.  
  
She listened for Tom to come out of the shadows. She heard them talk and heard Tom call for the Basilisk. She heard the pain that came upon Harry. She also heard the suffrage among the Basilisk. She heard Harry's foot steps come up to her.  
  
He pulled out the fang from his arm and shoved it into the dairy. Tom disappeared and Ginny couldn't take it any more she sat up quickly and watched the last bit of Tom disappear. She began to cry. Harry pulled her close.  
  
"It's ok Ginny." He said.  
  
He didn't get it, Ginny wanted to be with Tom, she was not in any trouble.  
  
"Ginny, go to the end of the tunnel, Ron is waiting for you there." Harry said.  
  
This made Ginny mad, even though she did have a crush on Harry, he had killed her one true love. She held back the tears, got up, and started to leave when Fawkes came and healed Harry's arm. Harry walked with Ginny to the end of the tunnel. Ginny thought to herself. The one she had loved that loved her the same way, was gone, gone for...forever.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! 


End file.
